


Arrow rewritten

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Random one shot
Relationships: Thea Queen/Slade Wilson minor hinted





	Arrow rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot if you want me continue after you read it comment below or I'll just assume not too continue.

Starling City, 2017  
Earth 1

Waking up to the sun streaming into the window, Slade Wilson groaned looking down rubbing his face. Sliding out of bed, the Australian grabbed his jeans from slipping them on quickly. Heading towards the living room Slade smirked looking towards the couch. Joe Wilson was asleep on the couch as Slade walked out of his bedroom. Grabbing a beer from the fridge Slade raised a eyebrow at Joe before he threw a towel at the boy. 

The younger Australian jolted awake. Slade chuckled at him. “ Wake up boy” sipping out of his beer Slade moved towards his son. Joe slowly sat up waving at his father. Rubbing his face, Joe smiled lightly. “ so how long are we hiding here” joe asked. Slade smirked knowingly chuckling sitting down. 

“ Joe “ Slade said sternly. 

Joe glared at his father standing up. “ he’s been back three years.” A glare was sent his way as Slade stood moving towards the front door. Opening the door Slade headed out grabbing his jacket on the way. Wincing, Joe ran towards the door just as it slammed shut. “dad!” was the last thing he heard before slamming the door shut. 

Slade headed towards his rental an slid in. Slamming the door shut, Slade sped away heading towards the glades.

Pulling into a parking lot, Slade got out of the car only to turn to a gun pressed against his chest. Glaring at his offender. Slade growled as the gun lowered to his stomach. He went to step. His offender backing up and the Australian swiftly grabbed the gun tossing it aside. The gun went off and Slade fell to his knees grinding his teeth looking down at his wound, the Australian pulled off his shirt to get a better look. Cursing at himself. 

The mugger took his bloody car. Slade groaned trying to stand up only to fall again. He was loosing blood and fast. He already feel himself getting dizzy. Shaking his head, Slade again tried getting to his feet. Movement caught his eye flashes of black and blonde hair grabbed at his attention. Slowly loosing conscious he was able to pull himself up leaning against a street lamp. “Oliver” Slade leaned his head against the poll letting out a groan again checking his wound. “ bugger it’s still in there” wonderful shot in the stomach. 

Another flash of blonde hair grabbed his attention. Slade turned his head towards the club entrance seeing three people walking out. With a soft whispered “Kid” Slade finally let the darkness take him. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

Being back felt good. Hugging Thea to his chest as they Left the club. Oliver walked towards the car when he saw Sara distracted. Looking towards where she was looking Oliver saw a slumped form, a curse left his mouth Before he left Theas side taking off in a run. Sara followed him. Reaching the fallen form Oliver knelt down checking for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. He called Sara over, who at the fallen man in shock. 

“ Ollie, shouldn’t the mirakuru be healing him” Sara whispered softly gently running a hand through the Australians hair. They heard a groan an Oliver moved taking Slade’s jaw into his hand. “ Slade hey Slade.” Oliver gently tapped his mentors cheek. Sara got to work calling dig to grab the car. “ we have to get that bullet out.” She whispered. A nod from Oliver had them moving. Sara shifted a arm around her shoulder while Oliver did the same. 

“ let’s get him to the hospital.” Sara said as the car swerved to a stop. Heaving the dead weight of Slade into the back seat, Sara motioned for Thea to get in. Sara then got in. Oliver reluctantly got in the passenger side. Dig quickly hit the gas. Slade started waking up muttering Oliver’s name in his fevered state. 

Finally getting to the hospital, Slade was quickly brought into surgery. The doctors barring Sara and Oliver from following the Australian. Oliver wrapped a arm around Sara watching the doors Slade had disappeared behind. “ Ollie if he wasn’t healing?” Sara’s voice trembled as she spoke thinking about the mirakuru. Oliver nodded though. “ it means the cure worked” 

Two hours passed before another figure ran in Oliver recognizing him instantly. “Joe!” the starling City vigilante moved towards his mentors son. The young man turned at hearing his name an Oliver quickly lead the Australian swiftly over to where him and Sara were sitting. “ he’s still in surgery.” Oliver told him. 

Joe sighed softly. Sitting down angrily. “ we had a fight before he left.” 

Patting joes shoulder, Oliver smiled assuring joe had Slade most likely forgave him the moment he left. Joe nodded as they waited for news. Oliver turned to see Thea walking over with drinks laurel was with her. The older lance girl smiled lightly. While dig stood by the wall. “ is the man going to be okay” Thea asked. A nod from Oliver had her smiling. 

Thea handed out the drinks to laurel, Sara , Diggle and Oliver before turning towards Joe. “ what do you like?” she asked. A smirk from the Australian had Thea rolling her eyes. “ a coffee.” His smirk widening when the chain around her neck fell out of her shirt. “ dog tags?...you have family in the military” joe spoke. Thea blushed brightly. Shaking her head. 

“ Their some guys that Oliver and Sara were on the island with. He didn’t make it off” joe smirked wickedly at that turning to raise a eyebrow at Oliver. The billionaire hid his face in his hands. Oliver wanted to groan cause now they knew Slade had survived the azamo. Oh god. Thea looked between the two men before shrugging. She headed to get Joe a coffee. 

“We couldn’t find you” Sara spoke breaking the silence. 

Laughing, Joe raised his hands in defense. “ it’s fine. They look better on her. Father will love it.” The smirk joe gave Oliver had the vigilante groaning. Slade Wilson wouldn’t let Oliver hear the end of it. When given dog tags from a dead soldier, specially to a woman. usually meant the woman was the Soldiers wife or fiancé. “so does she get asked about my father” a shoe being thrown at him was his answer. 

“all the time, she gets condolences.” Sara’s eyes sparkled with amusement. A groan from Oliver had the two laughing loudly. Joe was holding his stomach. While Sara smirked winking at Oliver. A idea popped into Sara’s head, she squealed leaning towards Joe an whispering her idea into his ear. The young Australian nodded eagerly at her idea. They were interrupted by the doctor. 

Slade was out of surgery and it was successful. Joe thanked the doctor. Sara commented on Slade’s fiancé much to Oliver’s dismay. He glared at Sara while she laughed. When Thea returned , joe quickly guided her towards Slade’s new private room. Oliver and Sara following. 

Coming to a room Joe opened the door gently. He let Thea and Sara enter first before following in after them. 

Slade was awake sitting up in bed looking annoyed as ever probably from having to stay in bed. Sitting in a chair next to the bed joe greeted his father. Slade tried giving him a smile but knew he would see through it. Joe started telling him what happened. A raised eyebrow from Slade an Oliver let out a breath. He was going to be okay. Oliver asked him what happened and Slade told him. 

ASIS found him in 2009 and for awhile Slade went home. He told his government about the mirakuru they thankfully started searching for the cure. Coming short though they took some of Slade’s blood to make a cure. By 2012 the mirakuru had come back with a vengeance. Slade killed his entire unit along with new recruits. Oliver listened to Slade speak not bothering to ask any questions until he was done. 

That’s when he was injected with the cure after his comrades were able to get him down. Sadly not before he killed his fellow agents. “I nearly killed joe!” Oliver pulled Slade into a hug. The guilt of his selfishness weighing on his mind. 

“get some sleep” Oliver whispered softly. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

The next time Slade woke up, Slade rubbed his face lightly turning his gaze onto the sleeping form of Oliver. Being careful not to wake his former protégé. Slade slowly slid out of the bed quietly walking towards the chair his clothes were in and dressing. He hated hospitals and was not staying in one not going to happen. 

Making his way to the door, Slade looked back at the kid. Cursing under his breath. He couldn’t leave without letting Oliver know. Damn his softness for this kid. He walked over and shook Oliver’s shoulder. A jolt from the younger man had a smile appearing on Slade’s face. Waiting for Oliver to look at him. Slade smirked. Oliver turned towards him with a look of pure amusement. Kid knew him way to well for his own good. 

“ want to help me escape” Slade whispered. Oliver snorted before getting up. They easily fell right back into it. Working together. Walking towards the door Oliver peered outside the glass. Two A.S.I.S agents stood on either side of the door well this was going to be fun. 

“ You leave the hospital to much. Your under guard” Oliver spoke up laughing when Slade cursed. Oliver Smirk turned into a frown at Slade’s anger, a nod from Slade though. Oliver opened the door. Before the agents could even turn Oliver and Slade had them in choke holds putting them to sleep. Smiling at each other as the agents fell to the ground. Slade stepped over them with Oliver following. 

The waiting room was filled with Oliver’s friends when they got there. Oliver moved towards where Thea was shaking her awake. The girl yawned lightly looking up at him. She smiled as Oliver helped her up. “ we busting him out Ollie” she asked with a laugh. Slade smirked watching them talk before Oliver turned to grab the keys off dig. 

Once they were outside, Oliver ran towards the car Slade and Thea following. He got in the driver’s seat yelling towards Slade to hurry up. The Australian swiftly picked up Thea the girl squealed happily as he ran to the car. Opening the passenger side door. Thea bolted in before Slade slid in her face hitting the back seat. 

“Think they noticed we’re gone Kid?” the amusement in Slade’s voice was a relief to Oliver. 

“Ha nope” was his reply. With that Oliver stepped on the gas. Heading home an dropping off Thea. She thanked Oliver waving at him before stepping out of the car. She leant into the passenger side door window giving Slade a kiss on his cheek. Watching them drive off. 

Oliver drove them to verdant, the Arrow needed to make an appearance and Slade needed a place to lay low. Oliver would make up for ever injecting Slade with that blasted drug. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

Felicity worked on the Arrows next target. Downloading any information that she could as team arrow started arriving. First Sara arrived heading straight for the training mats followed by laurel and Roy. Dig arrived an hour after leaving the hospital on the phone with his ex wife. Felicity didn’t know what his problem was but it had something to with Slade. That she was sure of. 

The new recruits showed up a little bit later, Felicity had just checked in with Thea. Oliver was on his way to verdant after dropping her off at home. Relief flooded Felicity’s body. Letting out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Turning in her chair, Felicity watched as Sara taught Evelyn how to use her batons while Roy practiced with his bow. 

Rene was sparring with himself throwing punches and kicks in the air. Dinah was just sitting around twisting in a chair watching everyone else train. Finishing her downloads, Felicity went to call Oliver when the foundry door slid open. Turning everyone froze as they heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Oliver came into sight an Felicity smiled lightly. Greeting the vigilante with a quick hug. 

“Slade put that over there” Oliver called over behind him. That’s when Felicity saw the Australian. Lugging in a huge crate. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a wife beater. His muscles flexed as he lifted the crate onto the table next to Oliver’s own crate. She raised her eyebrow at Oliver, who wasn’t paying her any mind. Slade opened the crate. 

Felicity turned suddenly at the sound of metal breaking, gasping as she saw Curtis and Roy staring in shock at the two swords on the floor broken in half. She didn’t know where Oliver got those swords or why he had them. He never used swords but she did know he was brutally over protective of them. “Roy!” Sara gasped in horrified shock. Staring at the broken swords. 

Felicity froze as Oliver ran over glancing down at the swords. The Vigilantes face turned from joy to pure rage in seconds. Glaring around the room Oliver knelt down picking up a piece of the blade. “ I had one rule. These swords were off limits” his words were quiet but his tone was cold. 

Roy looked at Oliver to the swords gulping sharing a glance with Curtis. “Oliver man I’m..I’m sorry” the younger vigilante said. Felicity attention was brought back to The Australian, who walked up behind Oliver. The snarl that left the man’s throat had everyone jumping back except Oliver he seemed to have expected that response. 

“ They’re off limits because they were not mine” 

Oliver picked up the broken swords and set the now four pieces on the table. His fingers touched the letters that were now half broken off. Bi. These were that last things Slade had of Billy. Now they were broken. He remembered when Slade asked Oliver to take Billy’s swords with him if Slade didn’t make it. He did. Taking Slade’s own swords with him as well hanging both sets on the wall of the foundry. 

They weren’t to be touched. 

It angered him that the new recruits couldn’t listen but Roy, who joined three years earlier knew the rules. 

Slade was now walking over seeing the engraving, he lost it. “ who” the snarl had everyone but Oliver jumping in fright. Placing a hand on Slade’s arm to calm him down. Thankfully it works. Oliver turned towards team Arrow he knew the perfect punishment. Smirking, Oliver pointed at Slade. “ Anyone who wants to come out with me tonight. Has to beat Slade in a sparring match” Oliver said. His words had the desired effect. 

Sara’s laugh echoed the words “ your all dead!” Felicity frowned lightly. How was that punishment, she wondered. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

Dinah was up first an after a couple punches she was down. Slade sending the cop flying to the floor. Dig having military back round and training had actual matched Slade at a decent pace. Slade’s far more advanced training though prevailed. Dig got a good amount of kicks in until he tried something fancy that he probably saw Oliver do an it cost him. Slade caught him by the foot jabbing him in the throat before flipping him onto his back. 

Oliver watched from the table laughing at the teams failings. So far it seems he was going out alone tonight. 

Sara was the more fun opponent, matching sale blow for blow. Her training with Ra’s paid off. Sara was able to get Slade on his back a couple times. Sara jumped up smiling at Oliver which was her mistake. She took her eyes off the Australian for a second. Slade Swept her feet from under her landing on her back with a knife against her throat. 

Laughing, Oliver clapped helping Sara up watching her go to sulk. 

Curtis was next. Oliver should have felt bad up he really didn’t. Slade had him on his back in a flash. Curtis threw a punch Slade caught it twisting the new recruits arm behind his back before lifting a knee jamming him in the face. Slade stood over him with a raised eyebrow. Smug amusement in his expression. 

Oliver’s hand slammed into his forehead. He was really going out alone tonight. 

“least give me a challenge” Slade mocked hurt at the sparring partners he was getting. 

Evelyn was too cocky. She told Slade she could beat him. So the Australian had Oliver tie one arm behind his back. Mocking the girl. Evelyn was thrown to the ground twice by slade while only fighting with one arm. The man now was just showing off. Evelyn spun around sending out a kick Slade blocked it an put her in a choke hold one handed lifting her off the ground before throwing her onto the matt’s. 

Oliver shook his head at Slade when the man shrugged. He was enjoying this to much. 

Last was Rene since laurel flat out refused. Sadly the Latino did fair well against Slade either. Slade struck first this time jamming him with punches that he couldn’t block in time before the Australian spun around sending a round house kick to Rene. He didn’t give up though, Oliver gave him that. His down fall was a familiar comment Oliver remembered saying to Slade five years ago. 

“bet girl scouts got more fight in them then you Wilson” Oliver shook his head bowing in mourning. Rene was sadly going to regret those words. Slade’s head tilted to the side, a predatory smirk slowly formed on the Australians lips and as Rene sent a punch Slade dodged it catching the arm twisting it outward, the sound of a vicious crack was heard but Slade ignored it then proceeding to flip Rene. The Latino was flipped high land hard on the matt’s groaning in pain. 

Yep Oliver was fighting bad guys alone tonight. Jumping off the table he slapped Slade on the back. “ did you have to break his arm” he asked with a smirk. Slade just grinned wickedly. “ your lucky all I did was smack your fingers” was Slade’s come back. Oliver chuckled lightly before moving to address the team. 

“Answer this one question. You all were cocky. All of you but Sara and laurel. Every single one of you expected to win” Oliver started eyeing each other the team. Dig was looking at his feet probably due to embarrassment of loosing. Rene, Evelyn and Curtis were all glaring at Oliver and Slade. Dinah looked thoughtful actually soaking in what he was saying. 

“John, you have military training. You gave Slade a decent fight.” Oliver encouraged his other brother in arms. Dig scuffed but didn’t say anything. Oliver then turned towards the three knee recruits. “ you three were too cocky” turned to look right at Rene “ your cocky comment got you a broken arm” Oliver spoke harshly. “ so answer this question?” 

Looking at all of them. “ can you beat me?” 

Dig looked between the team and Oliver answering for the team. “ no Oliver you are better than us at fighting” A smirk curled onto Slade’s face as he moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his blood brother. 

“Then what made you think you could beat the man that taught me” 

The looks of shock on the teams faces at that revaluation brought a satisfied smile to Oliver’s face. Punishment served. “ not including the fact I’m A.S.I.S “ Slade added with a mocking smile. Diggle cursed under his breath. Oliver looked at him raising a eyebrow. 

“ though you are recovering from three bullets wounds” Oliver mentioned. Slade thought for a minute before shrugged lightly. The two brothers shared at laugh before Oliver dressed his vigilante costume. Slade smirked heading up the stairs with the kid. He wasn’t letting him go out alone. He would be having words with the kid about his recruits fighting. They weren't that impressive.

**Author's Note:**

> Again want me to continue comment and give me feedback. Hope you liked it


End file.
